Inhumans (TV series)
Marvel's ''Inhumans'' is a TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that focus on the Royal Family on the run on earth. The first two episodes premiered in IMAX theaters on September 1, 2017. The series then premiered on ABC on September 26, 2017.Marvel's THE INHUMANS Set To Premiere On ABC September 26th, News Coming Soon? On May 11, 2018, the series was cancelled by ABC. Overview Season 1 "Marvel's Inhumans explores the never-before-told epic adventure of the royal family including Black Bolt, the enigmatic, commanding King of the Inhumans, with a voice so powerful that the slightest whisper can destroy a city. After the Royal Family of Inhumans is splintered by a military coup, they barely escape to Hawaii where their surprising interactions with the lush world and humanity around them may prove to not only save them, but Earth itself". Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Anson Mount as Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa *Ken Leung as Karnak Mander-Azur *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon Petragon *Isabelle Cornish as Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal *Ellen Woglom as Louise Fisher *Iwan Rheon as Maximus Boltagon/Maximus the Mad *Krista Alvarez as Flora Recurring Cast *Mike Moh as Triton Mander-Azur *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Henry Ian Cusick as Evan Declan *Chad James Buchanan as Dave *Ari Dalbert as Bronaja *Krista Alvarez as Flora *Bridger Zadina as Mordis *Faleolo Alailima as Sammy *Ptolemy Slocum as Tibor Special Guests *Tanya Clarke as Queen Rynda *Michael Buie as King Agon *Carlos Arellano as Captain Pena Episodes Season 1 *"Behold…The Inhumans!" *"Those Who Would Destroy Us" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Make Way for... Medusa" *"Something Inhuman This Way Comes..." *"The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon" *"Havoc in the Hidden Land" *"...And Finally: Black Bolt" Production In November 2016, it was announced that a tv series based on the Inhumans royal family will air on ABC in the Fall 2017. ABC will premiere the television series called "Marvel's The Inhumans" for two weeks on IMAX screens two weeks on September 4, 2017, before it goes to ABC with additional content which will air as a weekly series with 8 episodes in total. The series will be co-fianced by IMAX, the first time a deal like this has happened.'MARVEL'S THE INHUMANS' COMING TO IMAX & ABC IN 2017Marvel, ABC Set 'The Inhumans' TV SeriesMarvel's 'Inhumans' Will Arrive via IMAX theatersWhy ABC's Deal to Bring Marvel's 'The Inhumans' to Imax Is a "Quadruple Win" In December 2016, Scott Buck will be the showrunner of the series.Marvel's 'Inhumans' Sets 'Dexter' Grad as Showrunner (Exclusive) Trivia *The series will have some sequences set on the Moon and will have a cinematic feel to it due to the partnership between Marvel, IMAX and ABC. *The series will not have any ties to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and their use of Inhumans. *''Inhumans'' will be the third TV series to be released by ABC for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This will be the first Marvel TV series to be released in IMAX two weeks before it's TV airing. *The series will film under the working title of "Project Next". *Comic writer Charles Soule indicated that the series would feature some NuHumans, including some he created in his run of Inhuman comic books.Charles Soule: NuHumans To Appear On Inhumans TV Series Gallery Promotion, Filming and Concept art MIH_Tease_KA_Exclusive.jpg Inhumans poster.jpg Inhumans City Of Attilan poster.jpg Inhumans_Official_TV_Logo.jpg Inhumans EW.jpg InHuman 13X20 POSTER 2017 mech-copy.jpeg Inhumans Black Blot character poster.jpg Inhumans Maximus character poster.jpg Inhumans Medusa character poster.jpg Black Bolt.jpg Medusa.jpg Gorgon.jpg Karnak.jpg Auran.jpg Louise.jpg Triton.jpg inhumans-poster-serinda-swan-medusa.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 01.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 02.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 03.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 04.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 05.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 06.jpg Inhumans ABC SEPT 1 Poster.jpg Inhumans Lockjaw Poster.jpg Inhumans Crystal and Lockjaw IMAX Banner.JPG Videos First Teaser – Marvel’s Inhumans Marvel's Inhumans - Official Trailer 1 Marvel's "Inhumans" - Official SDCC 2017 Trailer Marvel’s Inhumans Trailer – Strike First Maximus Confronts Medusa - Marvel's Inhumans Marvel's Inhumans - Welcoming the Royal Family Marvel's Inhumans - War For Their World IMAX Presents The Making of Marvel's Inhumans "An Astonishing Saga" Trailer - Marvel's Inhumans Medusa Contacts Black Bolt - Marvel's Inhumans 'It's a very human story in an inhuman world' The stars of Marvel's 'Inhumans' speak out References External links *Inhumans on IMDB Category:Inhumans (TV series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series